THE MURDER
by Anna Marshall
Summary: Everything is back to normal but is it? when Simon and Clary go out for a shopping spree they see for dead bodies. four with no immediate connection


Oh god, for the last time Simon i am not going to tell you what i am getting jace for his birthday " i half yelled at the phone while balancing two brushes and a phone, i hung up and continued with my painting i am not exactly sure what i am drawing but it seemed beautiful and after a few minutes i had no control on my hand or fingers it was as if they were moving on their own. I could spend hours or maybe days like this , back when i was unaware of my ' destiny' , painting was like breathing it was necessary for my survival. I remember when Jace told me that shadowhunters often lost their creative side when they trained and i was terrified to hear that but it looks like i didn't lose mine. I was painting Idris , the Lake Lyn more specifically there were so many memories attached to Idris that remembering it was bitter sweet , i killed my father here , i raised the angel and i bought Jace back to life. Thinking about Jace or Idris made me feel a little itchy , i missed him he was currently in Idris with the Lightwoods i had to stay here because mom begged me to " I understand you want to go to Idrs but don't you think you should take a little break, honey" i remember mom saying that last week and by a ' little break' she mean break from my boyfriend. She still didn't completely trust him , i can't fathom why ? he was he worlds safest boyfriend but i also wanted some time with mom and Luke . Simon was here in New York to give me company i thought he would go with Izzy since no body could stand in a five mile radius of them but he wanted to company me , Thank the Angel ! i would have lost my mind if he was gone too , i put my brush down and decided to get ready i saw my unfinished piece one last time and then walked out to change my clothes i quickly texted Simon-

Hey, i am going birthday shopping . Wanna join ?- C

WHAT ? You still haven't bought a present for him ?-S

I rolled my eyes , his birthday is supposedly celebrated in January and i never knew that

Can you help or not ?-C

Sure , see you in five-S

I took out a black jeans and a red sweat shirt , totally mundane. I kept my hair open and wore sneakers . " Hey, mom i am going shopping " i said grabbing my purse " You and shopping ?" she said with wide eyes , i only ever went shopping with Izzy when she dragged me out of my house, my room or in middle of training. " Its for Jace " i said " Oh.. when are you leaving for Idris ?" she asked her eyes shimmering she still loved Idris even if she wasn't a shadowhunter anymore. I couodn't help but feel guilty as i was the reason why she left doing something she loved but she looked happier these days her cheeks are always as red as her hair , she looked younger and more pretty but inside that porcelain skin she still was a fighter. " In the evening , I am portaling myself" i stated she nodded slightly " Have fun !" she said as i walked out the front door the air was still cold i climbed down the stairs when i saw Simon his hair pointing in every direction , his eyes brown and his lips in a big smile i hugged him " So mission impossible begins ?" he said as walked down the street and through the old dumpster area it was our secret short cut. "Its not impossible " I stated " Oh really, he has everything like literally everything a whole mansion at the age 18" he said waving his hand toward the clouds , " So how are things between you and Izzy ?" i asked trying to change the subject " Things are...good' he said , his face was flushed. I was going to poke the topic but then i saw something horrible and terrifying , a body of a blond , thin girl lying next to the dumpster me and Simon ran quickly to the body and next to it saw another and then another and then another. Four bodies , four of them completely still " What the hell ?" i said taking out my stele as Simon checked for any wound marks. The bodies are havng no serious injurues , i lifted the blond girl's head and saw a one distnguised mark behind her neck straight down to her spine , it looked healed but it still had a purple cover to it " Simon , can you checkn if there is a mark behind the other bodies neck ?" i asked , he nodded and slolwly lifted the head of the other "No, there is no mark" he said slowly" but there is this "it was a faded rune, angelic rune." What about the other two? " I asked my voice trembling and my hand shaking with fear " This one has a long mark and this one has nothing ". Why these people at random? I thought and why an ex shadowhunter ?

( I OWN NO CHRACTERS THEY ARE ALL CASSANDRA CLARE'S CHARACTERS FROM THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS)

Reviews are appreciated


End file.
